No soy la persona reflejada en tus ojos
by melgamonster
Summary: A veces intentamos enforcar todo nuestro amor y gusto de una persona hacia otra
1. Reflexión especular 1

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN ESPECULAR 1**

* * *

Sus músculos estaban adoloridos, esa había sido una tarde de entrenamiento muy duro en el club de karate, las nacionales era pronto y ella otra vez seria representante de su escuela. El sudor caía por su rostro, buscó su toalla, pero no la encontró.

—Ten. —Alguien le extendió una toalla. Ella sonrió, era su novio. Un _otaku_ de los detectives, pero a ella no le importaba, más bien le encantaba esa parte de él.

—Gracias —respondió mientras se secaba el sudor, para después colocarse la toalla en su cuello mientras guardaba las cosas del club en su maleta.

—De nada —correspondió la sonrisa—. Hoy es viernes, ¿vas a ir a mi casa como siempre? —preguntó con tono suplicante.

—¿He hecho otra cosa diferente durante este tiempo? —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que me acompañes. Te espero afuera en lo que terminas de cambiarte. —Al finalizar de decir eso le besó la mejilla.

Ella estaba contenta con su novio, le gustaban desde que eran niños y a pesar de que él se declaró primero tardó en darle su respuesta, pero desde que se la dio se convirtió en la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Caminaron hacia la residencia de él, una enorme mansión estilo occidental.

—Bienvenida —dijo él mientras extendía para ella sus pantuflas.

—Muchas gracias —realmente le encantaba que fuera así de atento con ella.

—Vamos a la biblioteca a hacer tarea. —Él realmente era muy cumplido con sus labores escolares ella se aprovechaba un poco de ello porque le explicaba temas que no comprendía. Se sorprendía de lo vasto que era su conocimiento.

—¡Hey! —Le llamó mientras pasaban por la puerta de la sala de estar—. Otra vez has estado leyendo hasta tarde, ¿verdad? —En el lugar que acaban de pasar se veía un pequeño desorden de libros y varias tazas de café.

—Unas cuantas páginas —respondió restándole importancia—. Vamos a la biblioteca. —La mirada que le dedico su novia era clara señal de que no lo dejaría en paz sobre ese asunto—. Está bien, si quieres tú recoge mientras yo preparo unos bocadillos.

—Suena un buen trato —dijo con una sonrisa. Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios y ella entró a ese lugar.

Estaba amueblado por sofás individuales, uno en particular era el favorito de su novio, el que estaba frente al espejo. Empezó a apilar los libros que estaban esparcidos alrededor, se sorprendía de la capacidad de él de leer varios libros a la vez. Eran algo pesados, pero aun así pensaba llevarlos todos juntos a la biblioteca.

La pila de libros le tapaba su visión y se tropezó con una taza vacía que estaba en el piso y a ese mismo lugar fueron a dar los libros.

—¿Estas bien? —Oyó a su preocupado novio preguntar desde la cocina.

—Sí —respondió restándole importancia a lo que le había sucedido, se acercó nuevamente a recoger los libros, pero mientras alzaba uno encontró una foto que su novio utilizaba de separador, pero a pesar de que la joven que estaba retratada se parecía a ella, no recordaba cuando le habían tomado esa foto.

—Ayumi chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su novio al entrar en la misma habitación que ella.

—Sí Conan kun. —Escondió la foto que se encontró lo más rápido que pudo en la bolsa de su falda, debía poner en orden los pensamientos que esa foto le habían provocado.

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20190904**


	2. Reflexión especular 2

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN ESPECULAR 2**

* * *

Ayumi ya estaba en su casa luego de esa noche con su novio, no podía dejar de pensar en la foto que vio la noche anterior, realmente no podía recordar si se la habían tomado a ella, a pesar de que la joven en el papel era idéntica a ella hasta en el uniforme. Entonces recordó unas viejas palabras de su amigo Mitsuhiko "Conan te está convirtiendo en el remplazo de de Ran oneesan". Ella no creía en esas palabras, además de que no podía observar con claridad el rostro de la persona en la foto. Intentó probar ver otras cosas para ver si solo era un error de la imagen o su vista.

—Conan kun, creo que tengo un problema de la vista. —Llamó a su novio por teléfono.

—¿De la vista? —No podía creer eso de su novia, ella debía tener una vista perfecta—. Si quieres te puedo acompañar al oftalmólogo que se encarga de revisar mis lentes. —Ambos sabían que eso era mentira, Conan siempre utilizaba los lentes que el profesor Agasa hacia para él.

—Está bien, —pero ella aceptaba las atenciones que tenía.

—Nos vemos en un rato, —después de decir eso colgó, tenía que hacer unas llamadas a sus padres y a el profesor para saber que oftalmólogo visitaban.

Después de que al fin obtuvo el contacto del médico de confianza fue por su novia a su casa, una pequeña falla en la vista no podía significar un problema para tener a su novia perfecta.

El oftalmólogo le hizo los exámenes de la vista con la reciente tecnología en el cuidado de los ojos.

—La ceguera que presentas en un ligero astigmatismo en ambos ojos —estaba explicando a ambos lo que Ayumi presentaba.

—¿Puede utilizar lentes de contacto? —No dejaría que el rostro de su bella novia se viera opacado por un armazón.

—Sí, es muy baja la graduación que necesita, así que no hay ningún problema que los utilice. —Después de escuchar la respuesta del doctor volteo a ver a su novia en busca de su aprobación.

—Está bien —confirmó ella también.

—¿Pueden ser de color? —Estaba viendo ahí una oportunidad para completar su meta.

—Sí. —El doctor volvió a confirmar—, pueden entregarle esta graduación a mi asistente, ella les hará el pedido de los lentes de contacto que desean comprar y se los tendremos listos en un día.

—Muchas gracias doctor —dijeron ambos al unísono y salieron del consultorio.

—El doctor me comentó que quieren lentes de contacto tenemos estos colores. —Una mujer que estaba enfrente de un exhibidor les mostro un catálogo y en ellos él vio unos hermosos orbes color violeta.

—Ayumi chan, ¿puedes escogerlos violeta? Si los escoges de ese color yo te los pago —dijo su novio muy emocionado.

—¿Violeta? —preguntó algo incomoda, no entendía porque su novio mostraba tanto interés en ese tono peculiar de ojos.

—Si quieres también puedo cumplir un capricho tuyo —dio como condición para animarla.

—Suena bien, quiero que tú también utilices lentes de contacto como yo —pidió mientras le quitaba los lentes a su novio, realmente se escondía un bello índigo en su mirar debajo del armazón.

—Me parece un trato justo, pero primero comparemos tus pupilentes y luego los míos. —Besó sus manos para tomar nuevamente sus gafas.

—Está bien. —Conan tomó esa afirmación, sacó de su tarjeta esa tarjeta dorada y la paso para pagar los pupilentes violeta de su novia.

Ayumi no entendía muy bien lo que acaba de pasar, pero sabía que otra vez Conan había tomado otra decisión sobre su apariencia.


	3. Reflexión especular 3

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN ESPECULAR 3**

* * *

Ya tenían listos sus lentes de contacto nuevo, se lo notificaron por teléfono; le habló a su novio para preguntarle si le acompañaba por ello, pero por más que le marcaba no le contestaba.

Pasó su vista al calendario y entendió el porqué de la ausencia de su novio, había una vez al año que Edogawa Conan desaparecía y no daba señales por ningún medio, eso como si se lo hubiera tragado el mundo.

—Es el aniversario de su muerte —murmuro Ayumi mientras admiraba la marca violeta en su calendario.

Salió de su casa sola hacia el lugar donde había comprado los lentes, mientras caminaba observaba el cielo y pareciera que hasta el planeta lamentara su perdida porque el día estaba nublado al igual que los años anteriores desde que ella se marchó.

Ya se había acostumbrado bastante a la presencia de su novio, así que lo extrañaba. Además de que a ella le gustaría brindarle su apoyo en este día tan doloroso para él.

Llegó al lugar que anteriormente había ido con su novio, le entregaron el par de lentes de contacto y de una vez se los puso. Realmente ellos sí que cambiaban su visión, veía las cosas más nítidas y con más detalles que nunca creyó que estuvieran ahí.

—¿Quiere ver como los luce? —La señorita que había anotado su pedido le extendía ahora un espejo.

—Sí, gracias. —Ella lo tomó con delicadeza y observó su reflejo en él.

Si se fijaba en su reflejo se daba cuenta que se parecía bastante a la foto que extrajo del libro de su novio, pero aún seguía sin recordar la ocasión en que se la habían tomado.

Salió del lugar con sus nuevos ojos. Se sentó en la banca de un parque próximo al lugar, todavía no quería llegar a su casa, veía el cielo definitivamente iba a llover por suerte llevó su paraguas con ella.

—¿Y si voy al panteón a ver su tumba? Podría ser que Conan kun este ahí y así pueda brindarle mi apoyo. —Ella seguía pensando en ver a su novio en este día.

Emprendió camino al campo sagrado donde sabía que su novio se encontraba.

Estuvo caminando por el lugar para dar con su tumba hasta que finalmente dio con el lugar y se encontró con dos personas que se encontraban orando frente a ella. Espero a que esas personas se levantaran para poder acercarse sin interrumpirlos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó a los que eran padres de la fallecida.

—¿Ran? —dijeron al unísono ambos. Mientras se acercaban a ella para observarla mejor.

—No soy Ran —respondió al sentirse incomoda por las miradas que le dedicaban.

—Tienes razón, ella falleció hace ocho años —exclamó con pesar el padre de ella.

—Eres su vivo reflejo —ahora fue su madre la que dijo algo al respecto.

—Entonces… —Tenía dudas, pero sentía que debía preguntarlo—. ¿Es ella la que sale en esa foto? —preguntó mientras extendía la foto que encontró en el libro de su novio.

—Si. Fue tomada el primer día que fue a la preparatoria Tentai —respondió Kogoro.

—Oh ya veo, muchas gracias —agradeció mientras la guardaba y les hacia una reverencia—. Yo también he venido a ver a Ran san. Aunque, ¿no saben si Conan kun ya ha venido para aca?

—Cuando llegamos ya estaba limpia la tumba con algunas flores e inclusive un reciente olor a incienso desprendía de ella. Así que me imagino que el mocoso llegó temprano.

—Oh ya veo. Gracias.

—Te podemos acompañar mientras oras.

—Gracias. —Después de eso los adultos y ella se arrodillaron ante la tumba—. _No te preocupes por Conan kun, Ran san. Yo he estado cuidando de él y así lo seguiré haciendo, aunque tenga que convertirme en una réplica de ti._

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20191110**


	4. Reflexión especular 4

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN ESPECULAR 4**

* * *

Conan le escribió a primera hora de la mañana disculpándose de que no pudo acompañarla a recoger sus lentes debido a que tuvo un caso muy importante y no se dio cuenta de los mensajes. ¨Pero esa era una mentira que Ayumi ya se sabía, aunque la primera vez que le dijo esa mentira no la descubrió enseguida, tardó en pensarla y es que Conan ya no aceptaba casos, ni ayudaba a la policía, ni al FBI ni a su amigo de Osaka desde la muerte de Ran, así que se le hizo raro que Conan aceptara uno de la nada, por un momento pensó que era en una etapa de superación por lo que le había pasado a ella, pero después descubrió que la utilizaba esa mentira para esconderse y llevar su pena en silencio.

El lunes anunciaba la nueva semana escolar, estaba un poco nerviosa debido a que sería la primera vez que llevaría sus nuevos pupilentes para ver mejor.

—¿Qué dirán los chicos? —pensó emocionada mientras caminaba hacia la estación donde siempre se encuentra con su novio para ir juntos.

—Que hermosa te ves Ayumi chan —fue lo primero que le dijo Conan al verla—. Sabía que ese color de ojos te quedaría fenomenal —exclamó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Conan kun —respondió nerviosa a los halagos de su novio. Pocas veces lo hacía así que no estaba acostumbrada a ellos.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más y caminaron en silencio hacia la escuela preparatoria Teitan.

—Hola chicos. —Ella fue la primera en entrar y saludó efusivamente a sus compañeros de clase.

—Buenos días Yoshida san —Le respondieron los que se sentaban más cercano a su lugar.

—Conan kun tengo que hablar contigo. —Mitsuhiko era el único con el que compartía salón de clases, los Shonen Tantei Dan se han ido separando conforme pasan los años escolares, pero aun así siempre se reunían en los recesos—. Y no sólo yo. Haibara san también tiene que saberlo. —Con una mano arrastraba a su compañero fuera del salón de clase y con la mano disponible le mandaba un mensaje a la que actualmente es su novia.

—¿Es en serio Edogawa kun? —exclamó con enojo hacia el aludido la mujer que sufría la misma desdicha que él.

—¿Qué es en serio? —Le habían dicho que lo interrogaban, pero no le dijeron el porqué.

—Ahora Ayumi chan trae pupilentes color purpura —murmuro Mitsuhiko exaltado mientras tomaba a Conan del cuello de la camisa—. Una cosa es el karate, otra convencerla de que se deje el cabello largo. Pero utilizar pupilentes ya está muy fuera de los limites inclusive para ti. ¿Cuánto más te vas a esforzar para que se parezca a Ran oneesan?

—Le compré a Ayumi chan pupilentes el sábado porque el viernes estudiando en mi casa nos percatamos de que algo estaba mal en su vista, así que fuimos al oftalmólogo de confianza de mis padres, ella fue quien decidió lo que quería utilizar —respondió con monótono.

Haibara no aguantó y le dio una fuerte cachetada que fue tan sonora que los estudiantes que pasaron por ahí voltearon a verla.

—Mitsuhiko kun déjanos solos, por favor —pidió la de castaños cabellos.

—Entiendo Haibara san.

—Y no dejes que Ayumi chan salga del salón.

—Está bien. —Después de haber dicho eso salió corriendo hacia su salón de clases.

—¿Cuánto más Kudou kun? ¿Cuánto más? —preguntó refiriéndose a él en su verdadero nombre.

—¿Quién es Kudou? —Se hizo el desatendido—. Shinichi niichan murió hace nueve años.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso conmigo Kudou. —Ahora era ella quien lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa—. Sé muy bien lo que haces, lo supe desde el momento en el que Ayumi empezó a practicar Karate. ¡Ella no puede remplazarla! Puedes hacer que se le parezca, puedes repetir la historia con ella. Profesarle tu amor en Londres, hacer que te confirme en el templo Kiyomizu. Pero ¡nunca será la Mouri san real! Por favor, deja de hacerle eso a mi amiga, eso no es amor. —Lo soltó y ahora estaba recargada en su hombro conteniendo sus lagrimas—. Ella es una mujer maravillosa que merece ser amada por ella y no porque intentas hacer de ella alguien que no es.

—Haibara dices eso como si yo fuera el malo, el villano. Como si yo estuviera amenazando a Ayumi chan de hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, cosa que yo nunca he hecho. Si tienes dudas de nuestro romance, si dudas de que nuestra relación no es real. Preguntale a ella, porque yo la veo feliz a mi lado. Por favor ya no hablemos de esto en la escuela, la gente al pasar se nos queda viendo. —Después de eso, Conan alejo con cuidado a su amiga y caminó hacia su salón.

—Ella está feliz a tu lado porque está enamorada de ti Edogawa kun y tú te aprovechas de eso —después de murmurarlo a su espalda, pero en un tono que él lo escuchara. Ella regresó a su salón.

Después de que ella le dijo eso y estuviera seguro que nadie lo veía, hizo su típica sonrisa de niño travieso.

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20191129**


	5. Reflexión especular 5

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS ****OJOS**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN ESPECULAR 5**

* * *

Había recibido una llamada de un número que debió bloquear hace años. Así que pensó seriamente si contestar o no. Pero su sentido de cortesía le impidió rechazar esa llamada.

—Hola Cool Kid —dijo la otra voz al momento que me recibieron la llamada.

—Hola Jodie sensei —dijo animadamente como si momentos atrás no estuviera maldiciendo al celular.

—Cool Kid ¿será que nos podamos ver hoy? Hemos venido a Japón y el equipo te quiere saludar.

Conan por un momento dudo en dar la respuesta, pues él sabía muy bien para que lo habían llamado, pues años atrás lo habían intentado, pero pensó que era una buena oportunidad para finalmente romper su relación con ellos.

—Está bien Jodie sensei —respondió manteniendo su voz de niño alegre—. ¿Dónde sería?

—¿Puede ser en el Poirot?

Conan recordó que desde la muerte de Ran, Bourbon había dejado de trabajar ahi debido a que él ya no utilizaba a "Nemuri no Kogoro" y ya no tenía caso investigarlo, así que ya no hay peligro si se reúnen ahi.

—Sí, está bien.

—Bueno. Nos vemos a las cuatro de la tarde.

Llegó puntual al lugar establecido de la cita. Azusa lo recibió con una sonrisa y enseguida le llevó su jugo de naranja para esperar a quienes lo habían citado.

Jodie, Akai, Camel y James atravesaron la puerta. Jodie fue la primera en nombrarlo con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Los hombres solo alzaron la mano en señal de saludo.

—Hola cool kid, que de niño ya no tienes nada —dijo animadamente la que tiempo atrás trabajaba de maestra.

—¿Que los trae de regreso a Japón? —preguntó, quería ser directo para evitar falsas cortesías.

—Venimos de vacaciones —respondió Jodie—. Queríamos visitar los mismos lugares que fuimos tiempo atrás, cuando estuviste con nosotros. —Utilizó una clase de código para que sólo él pudiera entenderlo.

—Sé muy bien a lo que han venido —claramente lo entendió— y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma que les di años atrás. No estoy interesado en ayudar al FBI para la captura de la Black Organization. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

—Pero Conan kun, por favor considéralo —pidió suplicante—. Cuando estuviste a nuestro lado fue cuando más avances tuvimos. Estuvimos tan cerca y de la nada ese avance se perdió. Cuando nos abandonaste no supimos más de ellos o de ti —dijo Jodie al punto de las lágrimas—. Además. ¿No tienes la sospecha de que a Ran chan la mató la organización? —comentó Jodie ganándose la mirada de represión de los hombres que la acompañaban y la mirada de odio de Conan

Entonces Conan inhalo para calmarse, relajo su mirar y empezó a hablar.

—Jodie sensei debo decirle una terrible verdad. Esperaba que nadie más se diera cuenta de esto, era un secreto le prometí a Shinichi niichan llevármelo a la tumba, pero debido a su insistencia se los tengo que confesar. Todas esas resoluciones, todos esos planes que se hicieron para capturar a la organización. Todo eso lo hizo Shinichi niichan. Y la muerte de Ran neechan no fue culpa de la organización. Todas esas teorías ya fueron estipuladas por el detective del Este. Pero al ver que su mujer amada falleció en un simple accidente de tráfico. Shinichi niichan se quitó la vida un mes después. Todo esto está estipulado en esta carta. —extendió el documento hacia los agentes del FBI pero ninguno la toco.

—¿Que dices Conan kun? ¿Como es eso posible? Si en ningún momento vimos que tuvieras alguna llamada telefónica o se te viera hablando con alguien. —Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo por el estilo, ella siempre creyó que Conan era un niño superdotado por tener una buena capacidad de pensamiento.

—¿Alguna vez ha visto las funciones de mis lentes? —Preguntó mientras se los quitaba y los ponía en la mesa.

—Solo unas veces —comentó Jodie dudosa y es que había visto al niño hacer maravillas con ellos—. ¿Por qué?

—Entonces conoces lo especiales que son. Póntelos. —Jodie aceptó porque sus compañeros le dieron una mirada de aprobación, querían saber si es cierto que el niño genio que conocieron tiempo atrás era un fraude como dice ser.

—Los lentes tienen un chip rastreador y a la vez un mapa para localizar cualquiera de estos pines —les mostró algo que parecía una pegatina en forma de circulo color amarillo— o la insignia de detectives —sacó su vieja insignia y apretó un botón que hizo que en el lente izquierdo se mostrara un mapa y saliera una antena—. Además de que en la parte terminal de las varillas tiene una bocina y en la parte central un micrófono. Esperenme aquí. Ahora yo podré escuchar lo que Jodie sensei y ella solamente me escuchara a mí, vamos a hacer la prueba. Voy a ir al baño del establecimiento. —Después de haber dicho eso salió camino al baño y se encerró—. Jodie sensei si puede oírme pregúntele sobre el clima a James san.

—¿Cómo está el clima hoy James? —preguntó Jodie y eso solo causó desconcierto en sus compañeros.

—Es un bello día soleado —respondió su jefe.

—Sí, pero en la noche lloverá —dijo Jodie segura.

—No creo, es un bello día. —Camel inclusive volteó a la ventana para decirlo.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Claro. —Camel aceptó—. Si en la noche llueve yo mañana invito la comida.

Akai solamente observaba la plática casual entre sus compañeros porque sabía que todo eso era manipulación del adolescente que se metió al baño.

—Agente Camel, lamento decirle que mañana usted tendrá que pagar la comida —comentó con sorna el joven mientras mostraba la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Qué? —Camel se mostró muy sorprendido.

—Jodie sensei dijo todo lo que yo le pedí a través de las gafas y el micrófono.

—¿Es eso cierto Jodie?

—Sí —afirmó tristemente mientras le regresaba las gafas a Conan.

—Así es como yo trabajaba con Shinichi niichan. Él tuvo un roce con la organización y debía ocultarse para que no lo mataran ahí es donde entre yo para ayudarlo a buscar información sobre esa organización que lo amenazó. Después de que Ran neechan falleció, Shinichi niichan estuvo buscando muchas pistas, salió en persona para ver si eso era lo que la organización buscaba, pero después de muchas investigaciones Shinichi niichan se suicidó porque perdió la razón por la que luchaba contra la organización. Todo lo dice aquí. —Acercó más a ellos la carta que antes había puesto en la mesa—. Así que por favor no sigan buscándome.

Después de haber dicho eso se levantó y salió del lugar.

—James en un momento regreso.

—¿Lo vas a seguir a pesar de lo que te dijo? —preguntó James mientras miraba tristemente el papel.

—Quiero saber si lo que dice es cierto.

—¿Dudas de él? Nos mostró todo —comentó James mientras veía tristemente al niño partir

—La carta tiene un claro sello de la familia Kudou, esto no puede ser falsificado tan fácilmente —comentó Jodie mientras desdoblaba la carta.

—Todo lo que queríamos que le creyéramos.

Salió para seguirlo, por suerte no había avanzado tanto, él conocía la verdad, sabía que ese adolescente era Kudou Shinichi de veintisiete años, inclusive Kudou Yuusaku le afirmó que su hijo seguía manteniendo el dote de la deducción a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, debía de convencerlo de regresar a trabajar con ellos.

—Ayumi chan —escuchó a la distancia la voz del rejuvenecido detective del Este. Él se detuvo para que no pudieran verlo, pero cuando vio a la muchacha que se acercaba al rejuvenecido detective se quedó sin palabras, no podía ser cierto, frente a él se encontraba la joven que falleció hace ocho años en un accidente de tráfico, pero eso no puede ser posible.

Akai sabía que ese niño era especial, aunque conocía la verdad tras su falsa identidad, con gran intelecto y con un gran arte de la manipulación. Acaba de ser testigo de cómo él tenía a todos creyendo que solo fue la marioneta de Kudou Shinichi. Pero lo que acababa de observar era algo que jamás había visto, y eso que se ven bastantes cosas siendo agente del FBI. Tal vez su dote de deducción siga con él, pero su estado mental deja mucho que desear pues no podía creer que él estuviera creando una réplica de su primer amor.

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER**

**20191203**


	6. Reflexión difusa 1

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN DIFUSA 1**

* * *

Ella sabía que Conan la estaba convirtiendo en la versión joven y viva de Ran y ella no tenía problema alguno con ello. Aunque había algunas veces que le gustaba fantasear en la Ayumi que se hubiera convertido por su propia voluntad; aunque eso era posible hacerlo realidad algunas veces con la ayuda de alguien especial para ella.

Así como había días que Conan se perdía del mundo, ella también lo hacía.

Se despertó temprano, se arregló, se peinó su largo cabello azabache simulando que se lo había cortado e inclusive se puso la diadema que usaba de niña, la ayudaba a sentirse que era ella misma; llegó el momento de ponerse los pupilentes, dudaba en colocárselos porque le recordaban la persona en que se estaba convirtiendo y hoy no quería serlo pero también estaba la cuestión de su vista, así que sin pensarlo más se los puso, con la nota mental de que debía comprarse un armazón para cuando estuviera muy cansado de usarlos.

Salió de su casa, camino a una cafetería donde se encontraría con la persona que le contactó la noche anterior para avisarle que hoy iría de visita a su ciudad.

Se asomó por la ventana y lo divisó desde afuera, su peculiar tono de piel lo hacía resaltar de entre los demás, así que entró felizmente al lugar para finalmente encontrarse con él.

—Hola chica —la saludó cuando la vio.

—Hola —respondió mientras se sentaba.

—Vaya chica, veo que sigues trabajando duro —señaló sus ojos.

—Si bueno, tuve un problema con mi vista…

—Y él aprovechó la oportunidad para incrementar tu parecido con ella.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo mientras se tocaba nerviosamente el cabello.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo esta él? —preguntó claramente preocupado por su "pequeño" amigo.

—Pues sigue siendo un adicto a los misterios, aunque ya no se mete para nada en casos. Recientemente rechazó una oferta del FBI para trabajar con ellos —respondió tranquilamente lo que su novio ha estado haciendo mientras leía el menú del lugar—. Además de que recientemente fue el aniversario de su muerte, así que anduvo un poco ausente.

—Entiendo —dijo pensativo mientras se rascaba la barbilla— ¿Y tú como has estado?

—Bien. Adaptándome a los cambios —lo último lo dijo como una burla hacia su actual condición—. Pero Heiji niichan, no viniste hasta acá para hablar de Conan kun. Si hubiera sido para eso me hubieras dicho y lo traigo a rastras hacia ti —dijo con sorna—. ¿Qué difícil caso traes para comentar con tu más antigua y eficiente discípula? —dijo entre risas mientras miraba risueñamente a quien ella había denominado como su mentor.

—Parece que él te pegó el gusto por los misterios —dijo entre risas.

—Oye eso no es cierto. A mí siempre me han gustado los misterios. Fui yo quien fundó los _Shounen Tantei Dan_, inclusive lo obligué a él que formara parte —hizo un puchero—, pero debo fingir que ya no me gustan porque a Ran oneesan no le gustaban. Solo contigo puedo dejar de fingir y ser yo por un momento.

—Vaya me alagas, pero siento que esto sería más fácil si dejas de hacer lo que él quiere.

—Lo sé, pero cumplir sus expectativas es algo que yo también quiero.

—Entonces, no se puede tener todo en esta vida —dijo Heiji como un simple razonamiento, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, el cual había dejado de tomar desde que ella llegó.

—Puedo tenerlo con tus visitas esporádicas y ayudarte a los casos que tengas que resolver aquí —explicó mientras terminaba de visualizar el menú, al fin había encontrado algo que le gustaba y le hizo la seña a la mesera de que viniera.

—Eso es justo lo que quería hablar contigo Ayumi chan —comentó mientras su rostro se volvía serio.

—¿Qué pasó Heiji niichan? —realmente estaba sorprendida por la cara que ahora tenía él, que dejó el menú a un lado.

—Primero pide, esta vez yo invito —señaló a la mesera que iba llegando a su lado.

—Me trae un pastel de chocolate con un chocolate caliente, por favor —pidió.

—Entendido, en un momento se lo traigo. —Después de haber dicho eso se retiró.

—No sé porque siempre te le quedas viendo a la carta y siempre pides lo mismo.

—Es por si algún día me animo a probar cosas nuevas. Aparte necesitare energía para el caso que te está esperando aquí en Tokio.

—Ya te dije que no hay ningún caso, —explicó Hattori pacientemente—, es algo que quiero hablar contigo seriamente.

—Entendido, nada de casos.

—Bueno —tomó el aire y el valor que le hacía falta para decirle a la joven la noticia que traía—, me voy a casar Ayumi chan.

—Oh, muchas felicidades a ti y a Kazuha oneesan. Esa no es ninguna mala noticia, al contrario, es muy buena. Me alegra que al fin te hayas decidido a formar una familia junto a ella. O tal vez la mala noticia es que no me vas a invitar a la boda.

—Ja, ja, ja, —el ultimo comentario de ella le causó gracia—. Claro que no. Pronto tendrás en tu buzón una invitación a la ceremonia, pero solo hasta que la planeación esté terminada.

—Está bien —retomó su tono tranquilo de voz—. ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

—Como sabrás el casarse uno obtiene más responsabilidades.

—Entiendo.

—Así que ya no tendré tanto tiempo y no podré venir tan seguido para comentar casos o que me ayudes a los que tenga por acá. Te tendrás que encargar de ellos tu sola.

—¿Qué? Pero… pero… yo no soy detective —se excusó.

—Estuviste toda tu infancia con él resolviendo casos, tu adolescencia conmigo resolviendo casos, eres buena, solo debes reconocer tu potencial.

—¿Crees que ya esté lista para resolver casos yo sola? —Realmente estaba sorprendida de la confianza que su maestro estaba poniendo en ella.

—Claro. Pero si tienes cualquier duda no dudes en contactarme.

—Entiendo. Estaré muy gustosa de representarlo. Solo que no podré hacerlo siempre, si acaso una vez por semana —dijo tímidamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos—, entiende que la mayoría de mi tiempo lo paso con él.

—Claro que lo entiendo. —Aun le sorprendía lo que esa niña era capaz de hacer por amor.

—Entiendo que ya no pueda venir, aunque eso no creo que sea una mala noticia para que tenga ese rostro.

—Disculpe… —Interrumpió la plática la mesera mientras llevaba el pedido de la joven—. Aquí tiene lo que ordenó —le dijo a Ayumi—, ¿quiere que le sirva más café? —le preguntó a Hattori.

—Sí, gracias —extendió la taza hacia la mesera.

—Lamento la intromisión —se disculpó después de servirle el café y luego se retiró.

—No es que sea una mala noticia, es una verdad lo que tengo planeado decirte —siguió viéndola seriamente mientras ella degustaba de su pastel.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno —nuevamente había suspirado—, ¿conoces la frase de Kudou Shinichi?

—¿"Solo existe una sola verdad"? —lo citó dudosa.

—Exacto. —Le dio la razón—. ¿Sabes por qué Conan kun se empeña en hacerte parecer a Ran?

—Porqué estaba enamorado de ella —respondió dudosa, era la primera vez que pensaba en ello.

—Pero si fuera el romance de un niño este se supera fácilmente, además de que ella siempre lo vio como un hermano menor y solamente vivió con ella tres años.

—Tienes razón Heiji niichan —le dio la razón, un romance de niño se supera fácilmente y se intenta salir adelante por la persona amada fallecida—. ¿No creerás que Ran oneesan correspondía a Conan kun?

—Si lo hizo —respondió la duda de ella—. Lo que te voy a decir, puede que me cueste la vida con él. Pero nuestra relación se ha distanciado además de que siento que ya no conozco a mi amigo y quiero que a la nueva persona que está a su lado no muera sin saber la verdad.

—Ran oneesan no pudo haber correspondido a Conan kun, ella siempre fue novia de Shinichi oniisan —comentó Ayumi.

—En eso tienes razón, pero la única verdad es que Conan kun es Kudou Shinichi —respondió.

—¿Qué? —Se le cayó de la boca el bocado de pastel que se había metido en ella—. Es una broma Heiji niichan, ¿cómo un adolescente podría volverse un niño?

—Mediante una pastilla que creo una organización, ¿por qué crees que el FBI lo busca para colaborar con él? Él tenía como objetivo destruir esa organización que le arruino la vida, pero después de la muerte de la chica de la oficina de detectives, desistió de toda lucha y decidió vivir una vida tranquila como un niño y aprovechó para encontrarse un remplazo de ella.

—Pero Heiji niichan… —No tenía argumentos para lo que le acababa de decir. Simplemente no sabía cómo procesar esa información—. Eso no puede ser posible. Sigo sin creértelo. —Lo último lo dijo alzando la voz, llamando la atención de los que se encontraban en ese lugar.

—Es la verdad Ayumi chan, y me estoy poniendo en riesgo a mí por contártela. Después de la muerte de Ran san, él ya no quiso nada más que se le relacionara con esa vida.

—No puedo creerte. —Después de haber dicho eso, Ayumi se levantó y caminó hacia la salida del lugar.

—Ayumi chan, espera —pidió, pero la chica se hizo la que no lo oyó y salió del establecimiento—. La cuenta por favor —pidió y después pagó lo más rápido posible para ir tras de ella. Tenía suerte de que el establecimiento estaba en una esquina y con ventanas muy amplias para así observar su actuar. Una vez libre, salió corriendo para alcanzarla.

Pudo ver su trayectoria y corrió para alcanzarla, estaba sentada en una banca de un puente cercano, se encontraba con su cabello suelto y la diadema que traía estaba en su mano.

—Heiji niichan, no puedo creer lo que me cuentas —dijo cuando sintió la presencia del mayor—. Eso quiere decir que de la persona que me enamore no existe, es una mentira. —exclamó con voz temblorosa.

—Lamento decirte que así es. —Iba a poner la mano en su hombro cuando ella se alejó un poco de él para encararlo.

—Pero Heiji niichan, para declarar culpable a alguien debes tener pruebas. ¿Dónde están las pruebas de que Conan kun es Shinichi oniisan? —preguntó con ese mirar de decisión, como cuando se atrapa a un culpable. Pero con ese color de ojos le hacía recordar al antiguo amor de su amigo.

El moreno suspiro una vez más, lo estaba haciendo muy seguido este día. Luego dijo: —No existen. Yo no tengo. Él ha sido muy cuidadoso en ese sentido, siempre procuro que nunca se llegara a pensar que eran la misma persona a pesar de lo mucho que se parecían.

—Entonces… —Ayumi lo interrumpió, era la primera vez que veía a su maestro acusar a alguien sin pruebas.

—Tienes razón, no lo puedo acusar sin pruebas, ya está en ti si me quieres creer o no. Yo sólo quise compartir esta información contigo porque ahora tú estás compartiendo tu vida con él y no quiero que otra persona muera sin saber la verdad. Aunque si tú no te quieres quedar con la verdad a medias, eres muy buena detective sé que podrás encontrar las pruebas por tu cuenta o lo puedes encarar para que te cuente la verdad.

—Gracias Heiji niichan por decirme esto. —Había recuperado la sonrisa en su rostro.

—De nada —respondió—. Es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto, realmente debo decir que si te pareces mucho a ella.

—Ambos hemos puesto empeño en ello. —Sonrió, mientras se tocaba su largo cabello.

—Sé que te he hecho pasar un mal sabor de boca, así que tengo algo para compensártelo.

—Un caso —dijo Ayumi contenta.

—Así es, así que límpiate esas lágrimas y recoge tu cabello para que vayamos por ello.

—¡Gracias Heiji niichan! —después de haber dicho eso, lo abrazó y después se volvió a peinar.

—Vamos chica, que se nos hace tarde. —Le acaricio la cabeza y después se levantó.

—Entendido maestro.

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20191212**


	7. Reflexión esparcida 1

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN ESPARCIDA 1**

* * *

Ella lo estaba esperando, como siempre en la estación del tren que se encontraba como punto medio entre sus casas.

—Hola Ayumi chan —saludó al verla, hoy tenían una cita, como era de costumbre una vez cada dos semanas, porque no les bastaba con verse todos los días en la escuela más los viernes que se quedaban estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche en su casa.

—Conan kun, buenos días —respondió el saludo.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo de esperarme? —preguntó por cortesía.

—No, acabo de llegar.

—Oh que bueno —dijo un suspiro al sentirse más relajado.

—¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? —preguntó Ayumi, tenían la costumbre de turnarse los planes de las citas, para así complacer los gustos de ambos.

—Pensaba en que vayamos al acuario Ligth Blue.

—A ese acuario fuimos cuando niños, ¿verdad? —El nombre le sonaba de algún lado.

—Sí. Fuimos hace mucho tiempo, quiero pensar que para que siga abierto hasta ahora debe de haberse actualizado. Además, tengo entendido que una cita en el acuario es algo muy romántico.

—¡Sí! —dijo Ayumi con emoción—, vayamos. Estar rodeada de peces será sentirse como una sirena.

—Que buena imaginación tienes Ayumi chan —sonrió al ver la felicidad de su novia—. Pues vayamos para allá.

Después de haber dicho eso, ambos se montaron en el tren que los dejaría más próximos a su destino.

Aunque Conan intentara convertirla en un remplazó para Ran y ahora tuviera dudas sobre su identidad, él realmente es un buen novio, es detallista, romántico y siempre buscaba cosas para poder disfrutar los dos. Así que ambos pasaron una buena cita en compañía del uno con el otro.

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER**

**20200129**


	8. Reflexión esparcida 2

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN ESPARCIDA 2**

* * *

—Ayumi chan. —La llamó a la hora de la salida, hoy cada quién se iría por su cuenta a sus respectivas casas.

—Conan kun —le respondió mientras se giraba para encararlo, a pesar de lo que su maestro le contó y le generaba dudas, no podía creer que fuera del todo cierto, además de que ella no lo había enfrentado para que él le contara la verdad, por eso seguía tratándole como siempre.

—Lamento retrasarte un poco, solo que tenía algo para ti.

—No te preocupes por ello —dijo restándole importancia a la primera parte de lo que le dijo—. ¿Algo para mí? —No es que dudara de los detalles que su novio tiene hacia su persona, pero quería confirmarlo.

—Sí. Ten. —Le dio un sobre color rojo, a ella se le hacía conocido ese tipo de papel.

—¿Puedo abrirlo? —cuestionó cuando ya tenía en sus manos el presente de su novio.

—Sí.

—Vaya, ¿a qué se debe esto? —preguntó después de haber abierto el sobre y es que en su interior contenía un vale por muchos tratamientos de belleza, desde cuidado facial hasta capilar, incluso incluía un corte de cabello.

—Hubo una tómbola de la tienda de conveniencia que queda cerca de mi casa, realmente no tengo mucha suerte en ello y decidí probarlo por mero compromiso porque los empleados me lo pidieron, al final termine ganando esto, yo realmente no me preocupo por estas cosas, así que decidí que era mejor que tú lo usaras.

—Muchas gracias Conan kun. —Le dio un fugaz abrazo debido a que estaban en público—. Como hoy no tengo deberes del club iré a utilizarlo inmediatamente. Gracias. —Ahora agradeció con una reverencia.

—Que lo disfrutes Ayumi chan. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana Conan kun.

Fue a su casa para dejar el uniforme y la mochila, realmente tenia suerte de que hoy no le dejaran tarea que hacer, así que simplemente le aviso a sus papás que iría a disfrutar el regalo de su novio.

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20200503**


	9. Reflexión especular 6

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN ESPECULAR 6**

* * *

Había aprovechado el regalo de su novio, sentía la piel de su rostro más suave y tersa; y su cabello estaba más brillante, el corte de cabello ella no lo escogió simplemente pidió que le respetara el largo.

Saludo a sus compañeras y compañeros de su salón y ellos no pararon de decirle lo hermosa que se veía con ese nuevo cambio de imagen y que envidiaban a Conan por tener una novia tan hermosa como ella.

—Ayumi chan, buenos días —saludó Mitsuhiko como de costumbre.

—Hola Mitsuhiko kun, Ai chan. —Sus dos amigos venían juntos.

—Yoshida san… —Realmente no tenía ánimos de nada, pero verla de esa forma hizo que se le hirviera la sangre y se lanzó a ella—. ¿Pero cuánto más quiere ese maniático que te parezcas a ella? —intentó poner sus manos sobre su cabello para intentar despeinarla, pero Ayumi no lo permitió, practicaba karate era más fuerte que su amiga.

—¿Haibara que estás haciendo? —Conan acababa de llegar a la escena, él con la ayuda de su amigo de pecas alejo a la castaña de su novia.

—Esto es el colmo Edogawa kun, ¿Cuánto más quieres que ella se le parezca?

Conan no entendía a lo que Haibara se refería hasta que volteo a ver a su novia.

_—Ran_… —pensó al verla—. Ayumi chan estás bellísima —alabó a su novia—. Haibara no es lo que piensas yo no le pedí hacer eso.

—Llevas todos estos años intentar que se le parezca, ahora me vas a decir que no fue tu idea ese corte de cabello.

—Conan kun tiene razón, no fue su idea. Fue solo una coincidencia, yo fui al estilista por un cambio de imagen y solamente pedí que me respetaran el largo —dijo mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos—, lo demás fue idea del estilista.

—Saben que, los dos están locos. Tú por querer proyectar una persona en ella —dijo señalando a Conan—, y tú por dejarte. Entiendo que lo amas, pero debes de evitar que te manipule.

—Yo hago todo esto por él…

—Yo nunca la he obligado a hacer algo que ella no quiera…

—No me volveré a meter en sus decisiones —dijo estando frente de los dos—, Kudou kun más te vale no lastimarla —murmuro cerca del detective rejuvenecido.

Una vez que Haibara se fue, Tsuburaya se sentó en su lugar, los demás compañeros de Ayumi se sintieron incomodos por el ambiente, así que ignoraron la pelea de ello. Mientras tanto Conan miraba a Ayumi como si se tratara de una obra de arte.

—Estás hermosa —dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Gracias. —Aún se ponía nerviosa ante la cercanía de él y más a su contacto, pero hacia que todo lo que ella hacía por él valiera la pena. Aunque aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Hattori le contó.

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20200503**


	10. Reflexión difusa 2

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN DIFUSA 2**

* * *

Era viernes, eso significaba que pasaría la noche en casa de su novio. Ya no podía soportarlo, así que después de su práctica de karate se peinó simulando su cabello corto, utilizó una diadema y cambió sus orbes violetas por unos lentes de armazón que compró. Ahora sí estaba lista para confrontar a su novio.

—¿Ayumi chan? —La nombró confundido al verla.

—Hola Conan kun.

—Es increíble como simulas tu cabello corto —dijo impresionado al observarla—, por un momento creí que era una peluca.

—No, es mi cabello natural —dijo tímidamente mientras se tocaba su cabello, ella pensó que cuando la viera de esa forma él le reclamaría algo.

—Vamos a casa —dijo sonriente mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—Claro.

Por ese pequeño gesto su determinación flaqueo un poco. Pero hoy estaba decidida a enfrentarlo y obtener la verdad.

Llegaron a su casa, ahora veía con más sentido que Conan fuera Kudou Shinichi ya que él está viviendo en la casa de los Kudou.

—Vamos a la biblioteca Conan kun —pidió después de cambiarse los zapatos.

—Claro.

—Conan kun, quiero que me digas la verdad —dijo mientras se ponía frente a él una vez que ambos llegaron al lugar que ella pidió.

—¿Respecto a qué? —No entendía muy bien lo que su novia le quería dar a entender.

—¿Quién eres en realidad? —preguntó temerosa.

—¿Eh? —No entendía a lo que se refería, ¿ella ya se había enterado de la droga?, pero ¿quién podría contarle? Entonces recordó la amenaza que le hizo el moreno la última vez que lo vio—. ¿Hattori te lo contó?

—¿Eh? —Ahora ella era la sorprendida, no podía creer que él supiera su fuente, ¿su maestro le habrá dicho a él que se vean?

—Hace muchos años, Hattori me amenazó que le contaría la verdad a la persona con la que tuviera una relación. Aun no sé cómo es que se logró en poner en contacto contigo.

Ayumi suspiró aliviada su relación de maestro-alumna no quedó expuesta.

—Él se puso en contacto conmigo mediante teléfono y me contó algo que no me ha dejado dormir y quiero que me digas si es cierto o no.

Conan suspiró, sabía que ese día llegaría.

—Está bien. Te voy a contar, pero con una condición.

—¿Una condición? —Ella dudo, rara vez su novio le daba condiciones.

—No te preocupes, no será nada malo. Lo que me preocuparía es tu afecto hacia mí después de que te cuente la verdad.

—No te preocupes Conan kun, yo siempre te amaré —exclamó mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—Bueno, entonces podemos confiar el uno en el otro, porque a partir de ahora no habrá secretos entre nosotros.

—Claro —respondió Ayumi contenta, porque su novio le estaba demostrando que confiaba en ella contándole su más íntimo secreto.

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20200503**


	11. Reflexión

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN**

* * *

Shinichi siempre amó a Ran y por eso Conan también amó a Ran.

A él le gustaba su cabello largo, sus hermosos ojos color violeta, su sonrisa, siempre amó todo de ella. Por eso él es muy feliz porque después de tanto tiempo, al fin están juntos.

Ella lo amaba y él la ama.

—Ran —La nombró, ambos estaban en la privacidad de su casa y sentía la necesidad de llamarla de esa forma.

Ella voltea algo sorprendida, sus ojos violetas dudan un poco. Pero esa duda es reemplazada por amor.

—¿Qué pasa, Conan kun?

—Sabes que me puedes llamar Shinichi.

Ella se ve un poco asustada por tal petición, pero otra vez su rostro refleja amor.

—Está bien, Shinichi.

Él la besa en la frente.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. Te amo. —Rodeó el cuerpo de ella en un abrazo.

—Yo también. —Correspondió el abrazo.

Ayumi aguanta las lágrimas. No sabe por cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar todo esto.

La condición después de haberle revelado la verdad era que utilizaran esos nombres cuando ellos estuvieran solos.

Pero porque Conan la ama y ella lo ama a él, puede soportar esto y eso es lo único que importa.

**FIN**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A: AMISHA JAYA**

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20200503**


	12. Epilogo

**NO SOY LA PERSONA REFLEJADA EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

**EPILOG**O

* * *

Conan y Ayumi se acababan de mudar juntos porque empezarían la universidad, así que se mudaron a un apartamento cerca de ella.

—Ran. —La llamó y ella se acercó a él debido a que ya se habia acostumbrado a ser nombrada de esta forma.

—¿Pasó algo Shinichi?

—¿Te ayudo a desempacar? —preguntó al ver las cajas donde se podía ver su nombre (real) rotulado.

—Está bien —respondió—, no lo había podido hacer por las tareas, pero ahorita estoy desocupada, así que entre los dos acabaremos más rápido

—Claro —sonrió.

Conan tomó la caja que estaba más próxima a él y la abrió. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver su contenido, dentro de ella se encontraban un armazón de lentes y varias diademas de diferentes colores, ningún objeto había sido visto desde que Ayumi lo confronto sobre su identidad. Debajo de todos esos objetos había bastantes folders, con cuidado y sin causar sospechas a su novia, que seguía entretenida ordenando el contenido de otras cajas, se puso a leer los documentos guardados. Cada folder correspondía a una investigación diferente.

—¡_Ayumi es la nueva detective del Este! —_pensó cuando relacionó los casos que estaban documentados en los papeles de su mano con los que habían salido antiguamente en las noticias.

Decidió dejar a un lado los folders y con su teléfono investigar más al respecto. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver fotos de Ayumi en los periódicos con el encabezado del "Detective del Este", pero la Ayumi que estaba en esas fotos era muy diferente a la Ayumi-Ran que él había creado.

—¿Qué pasó Shinichi? ¿No puedes abrir la caja? —se acercó a su novio al ver que no se movía.

—¿Eres la detective del Este? —preguntó en un murmuro, pues seguía sorprendido.

—Oh, Shinichi, lamentó no haberte dicho eso. Si te incomoda dejare de hacerlo. —Ella ya se había acercado a él para quitar las cosas relacionadas con su vida de detective.

—Eso no me responde lo que te pregunté —habló con más fuerza, Ayumi ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la situación, sus ojos emanaban unas lágrimas.

—Sí —respondió llorando pues pensaba que ya nunca más podría volver a su vida de detective.

El detective rejuvenecido al ver sus lágrimas se acercó lentamente a ella, pero Ayumi se hizo hacia atrás alejándose de él. Conan volteo la vista hacia su celular para observar la foto de Ayumi feliz por haber resuelto un caso y luego vio a la Ayumi frente de él destrozada.

—Ayumi —después de tanto tiempo, la había vuelto a llamar por su nombre.

—¿Conan kun? —Alzó la mirada sorprendida de ser llamada así.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ocultar esto de mí —dijo señalando los folders que estaban sobre una mesa. Tomó una de las diademas y se acercó lentamente hacia ella—. Reconozco que has hecho un gran esfuerzo por parecerte a ella para ayudarme a sanar mi duelo que me tomó bastantes años superarlo. Ahora soy capaz de ver a Ran como alguien de mi pasado y a ti Ayumi como alguien de mi presente. Tú lo hiciste todo por mí, ahora es mi turno —dijo sonriente mientras le colocaba a Ayumi el accesorio para el cabello y quitaba ese peinado parecido a Ran para ser la joven que estaba en las fotos como "Detective del Este".

—¿Conan kun? ¿Ya no quieres que sea Ran? —Tanto tiempo actuando como ella para él que estaba sorprendida por esta decisión.

—Debes tener el derecho de escoger la persona que quieres ser, ya no impondré más mis gustos o mejor dicho mis traumas en ti. Si tú quieres ser un detective te ayudare, es más creemos una agencia de detectives entre los dos —sugirió mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Ayumi estaba bastante sorprendida por este cambio tan repentino de su novio, no lo podía creer. Él estaba aceptando sus gustos y aparte la estaba liberando de esa gran cadena que él le puso y ella la decoró sobre imitar a Ran.

—Me parece una idea perfecta —reafirmó el agarre y luego lo abrazó—. Estoy muy feliz por esto Conan kun.

—Me alegra que así sea —correspondió el abrazo.

Era su turno de hacerla feliz, pues ella se sacrificó todo este tiempo por él.

**FIN **

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno he concluido este fic y ha quedado justo como quería. Fue algo que me sacó de mi zona de confort, si bien de principio a fin Conan demostraba que estaba obsesionado en convertir a Ayumi en Ran, él solo se dio cuenta de su error. Por la muerte de Ran se alejo de los misterios, por la motivación de Ayumi volvería a ellos.**_

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER**

**20200518**


End file.
